1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to event planning, project management, and process structuring, and more particularly to systems and methods for creating and executing action packs used to guide an event plan, or preparation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planning for large events such as weddings, seminars, birthdays, promotions, concerts, etc., can be both difficult and tedious. There are usually a sizable number of tasks that must be executed within rigid deadlines. Each task can be quite complicated and may involve multiple parties. Accordingly, a wide variety of event planning tools have been designed to simplify the process.
With the advent of digital networks like the Internet and the proliferation of personal computing devices, modern event planning tools are often embodied in online or web-based systems. These systems can also provide assistance in locating service providers for the event. U.S. Pat. No. 7,685,025 describes a web-based integrated event planning and management system which allows searching for different types of vendors (entertainment, venue, catering, limousine) according to various criteria such as the type of event, location, cuisine, etc. Links are made available to view packages provided by vendors meeting the criteria. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0092059 is directed to online planning of events and allows the user to input aesthetic preferences which may be used for vendor selection from a list of vendors. That system can further provide thumbnail images for various vendor samples. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0201196 teaches an event planning system which uses computer-implemented applications for various aspects of event management including task planning and vendor selection. A task manager generates predefined tasks, including generalized tasks that apply to all events, and other tasks focused on the particular event. Virtual “sticky notes” can be applied to a task as a reminder for associated information.
Many prior art event planners also provide support for scheduling and/or reminders regarding tasks that need to be completed. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0320047 provides an event bundling system which sorts event information into alerts, fixed schedule events, and flexible schedule events. A listing of prioritized events can then be presented to the user. One planning system marketed as “EventPro” is based around event planning templates which auto generate event timelines and critical paths for various types of events. Wizards guide the user through the steps of event bookings, and automatic reminders notify users of impending tasks.